809 (Believed to be 273's 2015 Male Offspring; 2.5 Year-Old Subadult in 2017)
Subadult Male Year First Identified: 2017 as a 2.5 year-old independent subadult, 2015 year of birth Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 809 is the 2015 male offspring of 273, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. Genetics Study Samplings Obtained: 'There have been no known genetics study samplings obtained of 809 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017. 'Identification: Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2015:' '2015 Season:' Cam viewer, Grandmaj shared this 2015 snapshot of 273 and her spring cub (809).: 273 PIC 2015.xx.xx w SPRING CUB 809 GMaJ POSTED 2019.03.27.jpg|273 with her spring cub (809) during the 2015 season, snapshot by GrandmaJ 273 and her spring cub at varioius times during the 2015 season prior to September 1, 2015 highlighted in this Explore Bears & Bison video : Cam viewer, Cruiser shared this 2015 season gif of 273 and her spring cub (809) at the falls: 273 GIF 2015.xx.xx w SPRING CUB 809 2015 SEASON CRUISER POSTED 2019.03.27.gif|273 with spring cub (809) during the 2015 Season gif by Cruiser 'July 2015:' 2015.07.16: '''273 with spring cub photos by Mike Fitz: Photo #1 , Photo #2 , Photo #3 , Photo #4 , Photo #5 , Photo #6 , Photo #7 , Photo #8 , Photo #9 , Photo #10 , & Photo #11 On July 17, 2016 at 14:39 Ranger Mike shared this photo of 273 with her spring cub that he took on the evening of July 16, 2015 . Please note early in the 2015 season 273 and her spring cub were thought to possibly be 39 and a spring cub. 273's identification was confirmed later in the season.: 809 PIC 2015.07.16 w 273 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2015.07.17 14.39 w COMMENT.JPG|273 with spring cub, 809 July 16, 2015 NPS photo by Ranger Mike Fitz with Ranger Mike's July 17, 2015 14:39 comment 809 PIC 2015.07.16 w 273 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2015.07.17 14.39.jpg|273 with spring cub, 809 July 16, 2015 NPS photo by Ranger Mike Fitz 273 with spring cub video by Cloud: Cam viewer Scooch wrote this poem from 273's spring cub (now 809) to 273 : "Mother ~ In my heart are many memories of the loving things you've done. I want to tell you that I'm thankful for each and every one. There is a special memory I'd like to mention too... Ever since I can remember I remember loving you." '''12:52: KNP&P Facebook post with July 15, 2015 photo of 273 & spring cub by Ranger Mike Fitz : 809 PIC 2015.07.16 w 273 KNP&P FB POST 2015.07.16 12.52.JPG|KNP&P Facebook post July 16, 2015 12:52 with July 16, 2015 photo of 273 and her spring cub (now 809) by Ranger Mike Fitz 809 PIC 2015.07.16 w 273 KNP&P FB POST 2015.07.16 12.52 PIC ONLY.jpg|KNP&P Facebook post July 16, 2015 12:52 with July 16, 2015 photo of 273 and her spring cub (now 809) by Ranger Mike Fitz ~ NPS photo only 809 PIC 2015.07.16 w 273 KNP&P FB POST 2015.07.16 12.52 PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|KNP&P Facebook post July 16, 2015 12:52 with July 16, 2015 photo of 273 and her spring cub (now 809) by Ranger Mike Fitz ~ NPS photo only zoom 19:30: 273 and her spring cub Part 1 video by MsDebbiB: 19:40: 273 and her spring cub Part 2 video by MsDebbiB: KNP&P video "You Wanna Piece of Me" of 273 and spring cub's interaction with 289: In this July 2015 live chat on Bear Dominance with Ranger Roy Wood and Ranger Mike Fitz they discuss spring cub 809's reaction to the above "You Want A Piece of Me" interaction between 273 and 289 at the 34:15 mark: Cam viewer, Dicky Neely created this painting of the 273 with spring cub 809 and 273 interaction: 273 PAINTING 2015.07.16 w SPRING CUB 809 DICKY NEELY.jpg|273 with spring cub (809) and 289 interaction July 16, 2015 by Dicky Neely 'August 2015:' 2015.08.06: 273 and her spring cub video by jmmcentyre: 2015.08.08: 273 family group video by Margaret Saint Clair: 2015.08.10: '''273 and her spring cub captured the attention of cam viewers. Cam viewer, Pirate Autumn captured this snapshot and created a painting from it: 809 PAINTING 2015.08.10 w 273 PRIATE AUTUMN.jpg|809 with 273 painted by Pirate Autumn inspired by the August 10, 2015 snapshot 809 PIC 2015.08.10 13.42 w 273 PIRATE AUTUMN INSPIRATION FOR PAINTING.JPG|809 with 273 August 10, 2015 13:42 by Pirate Autumn and inspired the painting '''2015.08.11: Ranger Mike shares information about 273 and announces that the bear that was believed to possibly be 39 with a single spring cub is now believed to be 273 per Ranger Leslie Skora: "Last week, the bear with the single spring cub who is often seen on the cam damaged several buildings, including an occupied ranger cabin. The bear is not 39 (like I suspected, but was never 100% sure of). According to Leslie Skora, Katmai's bear monitor, she is probably 273. 273 (page 34 in the bear ID book) has likely damaged property in the past. Bears have good memories. Even Experiences they have as cubs can stick in their minds through adulthood. In order to prevent more property damage, we have decided to escalate our attempts to haze the bear away from buidlings. Through increased staff presence and firmer, but still relatively low level hazing techniques (like air horns and other noise makers). I believe we can adequately deter this bear from damaging any more buildings. 273 has damaged the bridge, and if she continues to do that, then rangers will attempt to haze her away from the bridge is she damages it. Of course, the situation is complicated because 273 has a spring cub and we are concerned for its welfare too. We also have to be careful when hazing is applied near the bridge. The river is where bears find food. Therefore, hazing must be applied selectively in order to send the correct message (stop messing with the bridge) and not drive the family away from the river. Hazing is most effective when it is done in conjunction with specific place or bear behavior (like damaging a building or bridge). We will only haze her if she is damaging property or other buildings. You might see two rangers carrying shotguns this week. One shotgun is loaded with a non-lethal round like bean bags (which are designed to bruise and sting, but not permanently hurt the bear). Policy (and bear behavior) does require a second person carry a shotgun with lethal rounds in it whenever other deterrent rounds are used. We ought not need these weapons except in extreme circumstances, but they will be carried. If you want to read more about how bears are managed at Katmai, especially in regard to hazing, please read Katmai's bear management plan: The responsive management section beginning on page 21 is maybe most relevant to this situation . Overall, it is far easier and safer to prevent these incidents than it is to haze bears. That's why prevention is emphasized so heavily at Brooks Camp. However, the location of Brooks Camp invites bear-human conflicts. Rangers can't patrol the area 24/7. (Just yesterday, I erected a hastily installed electric fence around a building that 273 had damaged and entered.) Anytime, we deal with conflicts at this level, I worry. I worry for bears and for the people who deal with these situations, but as long as building remain where they are, bears and people will clash here on some level." 809 INFO 2015.08.11 RMIKE 39 198 273 IDs DAMAGE TO STRUCTURES HAZING 01.JPG|Ranger Mike's August 11, 2015 comment (part 1 of 2) 809 INFO 2015.08.11 RMIKE 39 198 273 IDs DAMAGE TO STRUCTURES HAZING 02.JPG|Ranger Mike's August 11, 2015 comment (part 2 of 2) CONTINUE HERE 'September 2015:' 809 PIC 2015.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2016 BoBr PG 41 02.JPG|273 with spring cub (809) September 2015 from the NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 41 Cam viewer, Martina shared this gif of 809 from September 2015. Martina shared this September 2015 snapshot of 809. 809 GIF 2015.09.xx MARTINA POSTED 2019.03.27.gif|809 September 2015 gif by Martina 809 PIC 2015.09.xx MARTINA POSTED 2019.03.27.jpg|809 September 2015 snapshot by Martina 2015.09.??: 273 and her spring cub in camp being chased away by a Ranger and causing a commotion during dinner video by Stephen B. 2015.09.12: 273 with her spring cub photo by Mike Fitz. 2015.09.13: 273 napping with her spring cub photo by Mike Fitz. 2015.09.15: '''273's spring cub eating fish on floating bridge deck and then joins 273 in the river video by Juanita Roper (aka BirdyGirly): '''2015.09.18: 273 family group near floating bridge in the early morning video by Martina: 2015.09.20: 273's spring cub scratching on wader sign video by IslandDunesGirl: 273's spring cub video by JoeBear: (longer version than the one above by IslandDunesGirl) 2015.09.22: 273, her spring cub, and the live fish video by Martina: 273 family group video by Juanita Roper (aka BirdyGirly): 16:50: 273 family group video by MsDebbiB: 273 and spring cub photo by Mike Fitz. 2015.09.24: 273 and spring cub playfight video by Mike Fitz: 273 and spring cub video by Martina: 2015.09.27: 273 and her spring cub eating fish in the lower Brooks River video by Martina: 2015.09.28: 273's spring cub's race against the machine video by DTB: Juanita Roper (aka BirdyGirly)'s video (longer version than DTB's above video): 2015.09.30: 273 and spring cub video by JBirdyHome: 'October 2015:' 2015.10.14: 273 and her spring cub walk across the floating bridge video by Mickey Williams: 2015.10.17: 273 and her spring cub meet 435 Holly and her adopted 2.5 year-old cub (503 Cubadult) and her biological yearling (719) in this video by JoeBear: 435 Holly, with her biological female yearling (now 719), and her adopted 2.5 year-old male cub; and 273 with her spring cub (now 809 ) video by Mickey Williams: '2015 & 2016:' Park visitor, Kenneth Kearney captured photos of 273 and her 2015 spring cub / 2016 yearling during his trips to Brooks Camp in both seasons. Kenneth created this album with photos from both trips. Kenneth shared this information about the album: "This album shows the bear known as 273 and her cub "Velcro" from my trips to Brooks Falls in 2015 and 2016. These photos show how quickly cubs grow and a few of the dangers they face to get there. The many bears who return annually to the Brooks River have allowed scientists and bear watchers to view bears from cubhood to adulthood." '2016:' 273 and her spring cub (809) were not only included in the adult females section of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 41, but they also graced the cover: 273 PIC 2015.07.xx w SPRING CUB 2016 BoBr COVER.JPG|273 with her spring cub (809) July 2015 NPS photo on the cover of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book 273 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 41.JPG|273's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 41 273 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 41 IDENTIFICATION ONLY.JPG|273's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 41 ~ identification section only 273 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 41 LIFE HISTORY ONLY.JPG|273's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 41~ life history section only '2016 Season:' 273 and her yearling, 809, playing with construction materials video by Mike Fitz: 273 nurses her yearling (809) video by KNP&P: 'June 2016:' 2016.06.28: 273 with her yearling cub (809) snapshot shared by Scooch : 273 PIC 2016.06.28 w YEARLING 809 SCOOCH SHARED 2019.03.27.jpg|273 with her yearling (809) June 28, 2016 snapshot shared by Scooch 'July 2016:' 273 PIC 2016.07.xx w YEARLING 2017 BoBr PG 46 01.JPG|273 with yearling (809) July 2016 NPS photo from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 46 273 PIC 2016.07.xx w YEARLING 2017 BoBr PG 46 02.JPG|273 with yearling (809) July 2016 NPS photo from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 46 273 PIC 2016.07.xx w YEARLING 2017 BoBr PG 46 03.JPG|273 with yearling (809) July 2016 NPS photo from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 46 2016.07.12: 273 with her yearling 809 fishing the riffles photo by Anna-Marie_AZ: Please request Anna-Marie's permission prior to using her photograph! '' 273 PIC 2016.07.12 w YEARLING ANNA-MARIE FLICKR.JPG|273 with yearling (809) July 12, 2016 by Anna-Marie_AZ '' 2016.07.15: 273 and her yearling (809) at the falls in the early morning video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): Cam viewer KCanada shared this snapshot of 273 with her yearling 809.: 273 PIC 2016.07.15 w YEARLING 809 KCANADA POSTED 2019.03.27.jpg|273 with yearling (809) July 15, 2016 snapshot by KCanada 2016.07.19: 273 with her yearling 809 photo by Anna-Marie_AZ: Please request Anna-Marie's permission prior to using her photograph! '' 273 PIC 2016.07.19 w YEARLING 809 ANNA MARIE.JPG|273 with yearling (809) July 19, 2016 by Anna-Marie_AZ '' September 2016: 273 PIC 2016.09.xx w YEARLING 2017 BoBr PG 46 01 w DATE.JPG|273 with yearling (809) September 2016 NPS photo from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 46 2016.09.16: Standoff between 273 and yearling and 402 and her two yearlings video by Melissa Freels: 2016.09.28: 273 and yearling damage the lower river wildlife viewing platform and have a play session videoby Donna T. Bennett (aka DTB): 2016.09.29: 273 and yearling meet 132 and her 3 yearlings video by Erum Chad: 'October 2016:'Edit 2016.10.05: 273 and yearling meet 854 Divot and 3 spring cubs video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 2016.10.06: 273 and her yearling and the lower river platform video by Melissa Freels: 273 family group chewing on the lower river platform video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 2016.10.08: 273 and her yearling taking over the lower river platform video by Melissa Freels: 'November 2016:' 2016.11.03: This is the last day 273 and her yearilng (809) were observed together on the live cams. Bookmom shared these snapshots (#1 & #2 ). They were seen heading up from the LR and then appeared in the river beyond the riffles on the Falls cam. Then they went up the cut bank and across in front of the ranger's observation chair , Velcro following 273 and out of sight.: 273 PIC 2016.11.03 w YEARLING 809 BOOKMOM POSTED 2019.03.27 01.png|273 with yearling 809 November 3, 2016, snapshot by Bookmom 273 PIC 2016.11.03 w YEARLING 809 BOOKMOM POSTED 2019.03.27 02.png|273 with yearling 809 November 3, 2016, snapshot by Bookmom LuvBears captured this video of the family group that fall day: 2016.11.25: A Mike Fitz blog from 2016, titled Bears Have Long Memories , where he discusses learned behaviors as it relates to the escapades of 273 and her 2015 offspring, 809. '2017:' On July 22, 2018 Ranger Jeanne shared these 2017 NPS photos of 809: Erie commented on July 22, 2018 at 11:59 and Ranger Jeanne replied on July 22, 2018 at 12:51 that the 2nd set of 2017 NPS photos above (on the right) could possibly be 810 as opposed to 809 and that the 2nd set of 2017 NPS photos on 810's page could possibly be 809 as opposed to 810 .: 809 INFO 2017.xx.xx ERIE 2018.07.22 11.59 & RJEANNE 2018.07.22 12.51 COMMENTS re 2ND SET OF 2017 NPS PHOTOS.JPG|Erie's July 22, 2018 11:59 comment & Ranger Jeanne's July 22, 2018 12:51 response re: the 2nd set of 2017 NPS photos above (on right) could they actually be 810 as opposed to 809? 'July 2017:' 809 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 01.JPG|809 July 2017 NPS photo 809 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 02.JPG|809 July 2017 NPS photo 809 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 03.JPG|809 July 2017 NPS photo 'September 2017:' 2017.09.02: 809 video by Ruxandra Nicolae (aka Rux ): 'Known Courting & Mating:' None known as of 2018 season. 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 273 , Speculated: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 809 is the 2015 male offspring of 273, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. 'Father:' Unknown 'Siblings:' None as of 2018 season 809 was a single cub in 273's 2015 litter, 273's first and only known litter, so there are no known siblings as of the 2018 season. 'Genetic Study Samplings Obtained:' '2016:' No Known Sample Obtained by Ranger Michael Saxton There were no known genetics study samplings obtained from 809 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. '2017:' No Known Sample Obtained by Ranger Michael Saxton There were no known genetics study samplings obtained from 809 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017. Category:Bear Book